movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2
''An American Tail: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 ''is a fantasy film, Don Bluth and Steven Spielberg by Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Amblin Entertainment and Heyday Films based on (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 and Tom and Jerry: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 - Original Movie) Universal.jpg Warner Bros feat.jpg Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Plot Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz - * Yasha Mousekewitz - * Tanya Mousekewitz - * Mama Mousekewitz - * Papa Mousekewitz - * Sophie Mousekewitz - * Tiger - * Miss Kitty - * Nellie Brie - * Reed Daley - * Cholena - * Sidney - One of Fievel's more spoiled classmate at battle of Hogwarts. * Lorna Holcombe - A girl in Fievel's class at battle of Hogwarts. * Tony Toponi - * Bridget - * Honest John - * Gussie Mausheimer - * Dr. Dithering - * Wylie Burp - * Chief Wulisso - * Twitch - * Bootlick - * Warren T Rat - * Moe - * Roc, Pee Wee, and Noodles - * Cat R. Waul - * T.R. Chula - * Mr. Grasping - * Mr. Toplofty - * Mr. O'Bloat - * Police Chief McBrusque - * Scuttlebutt - * Looper - * Madame Mousey - * Harry Potter - * Ron Weasley - One of Harry's best friends. * Hermione Granger - Harry's other best friend, and the brain of the trio. * Bellatrix Lestrange - A Death Eater and Sirius Black's cousin and murderer. * Rubeus Hagrid - Harry's half-giant friend and a former member of the staff of Hogwarts. * Filius Flitwick - The Charms master and Head of the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts; and Griphook, a goblin and former employee at Gringotts Bank. * Draco Malfoy - Harry's former school rival, a former Death Eater, and son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. * Lord Voldemort - A twisted, evil, power-hungry, powerful wizard, and the founder and supreme leader of the Death Eaters. * Albus Dumbledore - The late headmaster of Hogwarts. * Mr. Ollivander - A wandmaker abducted by the Death Eaters. * Lucius Malfoy - Draco Malfoy's father and a disgraced Death Eater. * Helena Ravenclaw - The ghost of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. * Sirius Black - Harry's late godfather. * Severus Snape - Former Head of the Slytherin House and Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new headmaster of Hogwarts. * Minerva McGonagall - The Transfiguration teacher and the Head of the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. * Remus Lupin - A member of the Order of the Phoenix and a former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. * Molly Weasley - The Weasley matriarch. Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate fantasy violence, mild threat, rude humour, horror, injury detail, language. * Suggested Running Times: 136 Minutes (NTSC), 130 Minutes (PAL). * Fievel, Yasha and Tanya has grown up in this last film. * Mama and Papa got killed by Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul and T.R. Chula at the battle of Hogwarts. * Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, Warren T. Rat, Roc, Pee Wee, and Noodles, Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, Mr. O'Bloat, Police Chief McBrusque, Scuttlebutt, Madame Mousey, Twitch and Bootlick as in Death Eater and works with Lord Voldemort to find Harry Potter and Fievel Mousekewitz around the battle of Hogwarts. Release Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Don Bluth Category:Steven Spielberg Category:An American Tail Category:Harry Potter Category:Hogwarts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Heyday Films